<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His body i guard by Ajmurphyblake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099950">His body i guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake'>Ajmurphyblake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>had the idea for a murphamy presidents son/bodyguard story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His body i guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my biggest one shot yet, please let me know what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why do I have to deal with this shit? I didn't become president. Why do I have to be on house arrest for something my father chose. It's not my fault that as president, Alexander Murphy in his first year of term pissed off so many Americans that now his life was threatened and by extension mine, why do i have to have a bodyguard, why do they want to harm me? I'm just a 17 year old boy waiting for his life to go from shit to shitter apparently. I just hope this bodyguard isn't an asshole, and maybe possibly cute so i'm not totally bored, i mean if i'm stuck with them they should be fun to look at right? Maybe a good personality too? Oh god my luck, i'll be getting the old wrinkly dude, or even worse the old grandma type who pinches my cheeks. Suddenly there is a knock on my door interrupting my inner thoughts as I sit on the couch with my knees drawn up to my chest watching the news, confirming my life is gone. “If its my dad, fuck off” i yell.</p>
<p>The door opens, Kane, dad’s head of security and the only one i actually like walks in with someone behind him, im barely paying attention, still in my inner turmoil of self destructing thoughts about how this means i have no future or social life, just this fucking house. “John.” Kane says to get my attention, i look up, “its Murphy, Kane but you know this.” I grumble. “Well it's John when that's the only way i can get your attention, now this is your bodyguard, don't be mean, play nice, i know this is hard on you but remember don't take it out on the staff.” he lectured, ok so i like him sometimes, like when he isn't lecturing me. He then motions for the guy behind him to come forward and introduce himself. “Bellamy Blake.”</p>
<p>He looks like a greek god, holy shit he is beautiful, he is tall, maybe a bit taller than me, dark curly hair covering his eyes like he tired brushing it and it still did its own thing, his eyes were a deep brown, and he had freckles on his cheeks like the stars in the sky. I snapped out of my staring as I locked eyes with him. “John Murphy, but i go by Murphy, something Kane here seems to forget.” i say as i look towards the man in question.</p>
<p>“Yes, well if you weren't so lost in your own head all the time, i wouldn't have to call you by your first name. Now you have dinner tonight with your father, you will be there, and you will put on something other than pajamas and your spongebob pants. He has a guest tonight, and you will behave yourself.” Kane said as he walked towards the door again, he stopped just at the door and turned his head to look at me. “Remember Murphy, you will dress appropriately for dinner tonight, no trying to find loopholes or someone will be picking your outfits out.” with that he closed the door leaving Bellamy and I alone. I picked up my phone off the arm of the couch, checking the time, I had an hour till dinner, yay me more time to watch my life flash on TV.</p>
<p>“Look, I already feel weird enough knowing I have a bodyguard, please can you like sit or something? I really don't want you doing that weird standing against the wall thing unless you have to.” I looked up at Bellamy, my knees still to my chest, my chin resting on top. He nodded and sat down at the other end of the couch, although it wasn't really big so his legs were close to mine. I quickly turned my head back to the TV so he wouldn't see my blush. </p>
<p>My days with Bellamy pretty much were routine as we started out, for the first 6 months at least, i had told him a little about me, and he returned the favor, it was sad i almost thought of us as friends. He could already tell my father and I had a very shitty relationship, I was here to be the trophy son, and now with security measures as they were. I was stuck until his terms ended, both of us forced to act like we were a loving family until then, with rotating step moms.</p>
<p>Sitting in my room on the couch watching tv, we had been arguing over the historical accuracy of Troy, laughing and eating take out, a routine for us, movies and food. I was glad he helped pass the time with me and made it fun. It was something light in my darkness, I was also thankful he never asked why I always wore long sleeve shirts no matter the temperature, he might see my scars. I've become more isolated after the latest attempt on my father’s life, now no one can even visit me.</p>
<p>My phone goes off, I pick it up checking the texts, Finn pops up, a photo of the two of us from 3 years ago, he was kissing my cheek while I was smiling at the camera. A small smile comes to my face at the reminder of before, before i was stuck in this hell, before he started drinking all the time, before he would hit me, i open and it immediately drops when i read the text. </p>
<p>FINN: seriously? I'm done with this. You're not worth this hassle. Im not going through hoops to see someone, good fucking luck in the futruee. No one will ever jump through that many hoops for you, you're not worth it. Everyone knows you're just a useless piece of shit.</p>
<p>MURPHY: Future. Thanks for a fucked up 3 years asshole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tear falls before I could catch it, I had almost forgotten Bellamy was there until I heard him clear his throat, I startled and dropped my phone. He bent down to pick it up, faster than I was, his eyes caught the text, I could tell. “Don’t.” i said, i don't know what i fully meant but my heart couldn't take anything else at the moment. He looked at me handing my phone back, then his arm rubbed at my shoulder. “Don't let anyone ever tell you, that you are worthless, you are always worth something.” Then he got up and said, “i’m going to slip in the bathroom, get changed for dinner and take a few moments alone ok? I'll be right outside your door when you're ready.” I nodded, as the door clicked shut the tears and sobs broke free.</p>
<p>I sit and cry and then regain myself as best I can, walking to my bathroom I splash my face trying to make it look like I wasn't just crying. My breath still unsteady, my heart racing, I want, no I need to cut, I need to feel something else other than the pain and despair he always leaves me in. I opened my cabinet, reached up to the top shelf where I kept my razor hidden, slid it into my hand and felt the want coursing through my veins, fix your pain my brain screams, slice to my left, your still worthless, slice to my right. I let the razor fall into the sink with my blood dripping, slowly I start to blot it with the hidden cloth I have, I clean up my mess and put everything back, happy for my escape, the one secret that I still have.</p>
<p>I walk out of my bathroom and into the closet. I don't know why i have such a big room, it's not like I have a lot of stuff. I suppose i should go buy more clothes, dad will probably have a fit if he sees the same shirt and jeans again. I laugh, maybe his face will bring up my mood tonight anyways. I change into my jeans and find my black button up, I leave the top couple buttons undone and leave my sleeves down and button them to cover the marks. I slip on my black converse, as I walk towards the door, I open it and come face to face with Bellamy. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry.” he starts “but it would appear as though the boyfriend,” he looks down at this. “Started a fight with security and was arrested.” Then he looked back up at me. “They want to know if you want to press charges, he was threatening your life during the fight.” i gasped loudly as my breath caught in my throat, him hitting me when he was drunk was way different than him threatening my life. He has never done that before, drunk or sober, I was starting to worry, maybe I should press charges just to stay safe.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, I want to press charges.” I stumble out, he looks at me, I can't tell if he is pitying me or trying to figure out if I'm still afraid. “Let's go to dinner, i'm ready for this day to be over with, so I can curl up and forget the last 3 years of my life.” That time his eyes definitely showed something, sympathy? At least it wasn't pity. He nodded and followed me, I heard him mumbling into his radio, when we got closer I turned to him and said. “If my father has a guest, it's more than likely, some political girlfriend he wants me to meet, so we will be 30 minutes, please be here, he will try to make me stay longer and i really cant handle his bullshit today. If i had been 18 before he got elected i never would have had to live here, but as it stands i get to live with his tortue of ignoring that im gay, shoving step mom after step mom down my throat, and my favortie trying to set me up with my own girlfriend. I will need the escape after what just happened, cause I'm sure he knows all about it already. So please, i promise i’ll order food if you don't get enough to eat, lord knows i'll need it, he probably has another vegetarian for his image, which means we all eat what girlfriend number 1,000 wants.” he cracked a smile, and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah Murphy, i can do that. Better be good food though.” he laughed. We got to the dining room, I went to reach for the handle and paused mid air,  I started to tremble. “Take a deep breath, I'll stay out here and we can just order in, no 30 minutes, just as long as you can stand. Ok?” Bellamy said gently, as he placed a hand in comfort on my shoulder. I take a deep breath then place my hand on the handle and open it, stepping in there is my father at the head of the table, a new young girl on his left, my seat open to his right. </p>
<p>I sit down and plaster my fake smile on. “John, this is Stacy, my girlfriend, Stacy this is my son John.” she looks like a fucking barbie. “It's Murphy.” i correct. “So John,” he starts ignoring me. “Care to explain what happened out front of security?” fucking great, havent been in here 5 fucking minutes and he is going to start on me, he really just doesnt care about me. I'm just the burden mom left when she died, my fault as he likes to remind me. </p>
<p>“My now ex boyfriend came to see me and couldn't, because i'm trapped in this hell hole, and then started a fight. What had been a pretty good 3 year relationship went down the drain, and then he proceeded to threaten my life, so I pressed charges and he was arrested.” i replied, just waiting for his ridiculous response, i knew we were about to blow up into a fight barbie doll girlfriend be damned. “What the fuck do you mean 3 year boyfriend? No son of mine is gay! What the fuck do you think your playing at?” he yelled. “I am gay, i have always been gay, and i always will be gay. If you were any type of father instead of shoved up barbie of the fucking weeks ass’s you would know this.” i yelled as i stood up so fast my chatter scattered back. “Fuck you DAD!!” I yelled as I threw the door open practically running out.</p>
<p>I heard footsteps behind me, Bellamy, thats right, fuck, he heard all that. “You heard everything didn't you?” his silence spoke volumes. “Fucking perfect. Let's just go to my room and order food.” We stayed silent the whole way back to my room, which I was thankful for as it gave me time to calm down. Walking into my room i pulled out my phone, there was a text from Finn’s dad, fucking beautiful. </p>
<p>MR COLLINS: YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT, YOU GOT MY SON ARRESSTED. HE NEVER LOVED YOUR STUPID ASS. YOU WILL NEVER AMMOUNT TO ANYYTHINNG!!!</p>
<p>I threw my phone across the room, hoping it would shatter, no such luck. I felt like I was spiraling again. I could feel the need to cut all over again. Then a hand was on my shoulder, and somehow I started to feel calmer, it was like he was becoming my escape, I realized when he was near I didn't spiral as much. “Go freshen up, ill order us food, your favorite yeah? I'll bite my tongue and eat every bit of mexican just for you ok?” I felt a small smile try to tug at my lips as a forced chuckle came out, I nod and head to my bathroom, my thoughts resume their spiral. I hear him ordering food on his phone as the door to the bathroom closes behind me. As soon as it clicks the tears fall, I quickly turn on the shower to cover the sounds of my sobs. </p>
<p>I don't want to do this anymore, i don't want to feel this pain, i don't want to feel anything anymore, i never feel happiness anymore, the only thing that has made me happy in the last 6 months was Bellamy. I couldn't admit, i had been thinking about him, even if i was a week from turning 18, he wouldn't like me, he would get fired if anyone knew, i know that, besides, i'm unloveable anyways, even if i fell for him. Finn and i havent been good for a long time, so why does it hurt? Why does everything hurt? Why can't I just have normal thoughts like normal people?</p>
<p>I reach into my cabinet for my razor and cloth, you're pathetic for thinking you can be happy and deserve love, slice to my left, you’ll die in this hell and never do better, slice to my right. I relish in the pain, then cover it up so blood doesn't get everywhere, dropping the blade in the sink. I turn on the water. After a minute I clean up everything and put my stuff away, I look down and realize I have blood on my sleeves, good thing it's black, I'll slip in my closet and change before Bellamy can notice. When i open the door there he is hand up as if he was going to knock, fuck, please dont let him notice. </p>
<p>“All your favorites on the way, are you…” he stops mid sentence, i see where he is looking, fuck, there is some blood trailing down my left wrist. “John” I don't mind when he calls me John, I don't know when it happened but I like hearing him say my first name. “What did you do?” i try to hide my wrist but it's too late, he has it gently in his grasp before i can even try. He pulls my sleeve up, I try to pull my wrist away but he tightens his grip, not enough to harm me just enough to keep a good hold. “John, what did you do?” He asked me again, voice firm but gentle, he started to lead me back to the bathroom, he pointed to the counter but I just stared numbly. He wasn't supposed to find out, now there is another person who thinks im shit.</p>
<p>Next thing I know he is picking me up at my waist and setting me on the counter, he rolls up my left sleeve then checks the right, seeing the marks there as well. He begins checking my cabinets for bandaids, he finds them, at the same time he finds my hidden razor. He glances at me, then tosses my razor in the trash along with the cloth, then sets to cleaning up my wrists and bandaging them. Once he is satisfied he sets to cleaning up the trash. He steps between my legs and holds my face up to look at him, his eyes glisten as if he is holding back tears. “Please don’t ever do that again, i know you are in pain, but please, please, come to me and i can try and help you through this. But you are way too important to me to let you do that to yourself again.” he said gazed locked on mine.</p>
<p>I take a shuddering breath, no one has ever cared like this, not even Finn during our good times, he leans his forehead on mine. “You have become one of my best friends, regardless of the job, I can't lose you ok? I don't want to see you in pain, but i need to know when you hurt so i can help you. Ok? Can you promise me you’ll come to me instead?” he asks. Another shuddering breath, as I nod, too emotional for words. He places a kiss on my forehead and moves back, I sit there a little stunned at the display, I had no idea anyone even cared.</p>
<p>He grabbed my hips and pulled me off the counter, his hands lingered for a few beats. “You go sit on the couch, food will be here shortly ok?” he said as he backed away from me. “Yeah.” I croak out as I walk towards the couch. I'm pretty sure I can hear him choke on a sob, it makes me feel guilty, I didn't know he cared enough, I started towards the couch then remembered my clothes, so I walked towards my closet, stripping as soon as i'm inside. I find my favorite spongebob pants and long sleeve black shirt. I go back out to the couch and wait for Bellamy and the food. </p>
<p>With Bellamy being there with me everyday, and giving me his number so i could text him, whenever i needed someone, it had been hard, but i made it 2 full months without cutting myself. Bellamy had slowly started showing more touches and forehead kisses, if we were sitting in my room, just the two of us, it was all slight intimate touches, never for anyone to see. There had been another threat against my dad, this time my life had been threatened, they got closer to me, somehow one had managed to get into the house and was almost to my room when security found him. Freaked Bellamy out, he made Kane put him in my room so someone was with me 24/7, that was 6 months ago, and he has become a permanent live-in bodyguard. </p>
<p>Tonight was as Bellamy called it my anniversary, for being 1 year self harm free. He said he had a surprise for me, but he is stubborn and won’t tell me anything, he just said to go get dressed nice in the closet and stay until he calls me. I took forever finding something to wear and was embarrassing myself, but I never got more clothes so I have such a small amount.</p>
<p>I ended up with a white button up that I actually rolled the sleeves up on, Bellamy had been making me pull my sleeves up to show my scars off if it was just the two of us. He never wanted me to feel ashamed of the strength it took to overcome that part of my life, as he said. Shaking my head I smile and look for my black jeans, finding them and pulling them on quickly. Then I find my black converse and slip them on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turn around and see Bellamy leaning against the doorframe watching me, he locks his gaze with me and smiles. “What?” i ask him, feeling a little self conscious. “Do i look alright?” I ask. He pushes off the doorframe walking towards me, he stops just in front of me, towering slightly by the couple inches he has over me. He reaches up brushing my hair out of my eyes, then his hand caresses my cheek. “You know i would do anything for you right? To keep you safe, to make sure no one ever got to you? No one will ever get close to you again.” he said, looking into my eyes with such emotion flowing from his.</p>
<p>“Yeah Bell, i know, i feel safest with you, this past year and a half with you has shown me what it's like to be safe.” he leaned towards me and rested his forehead against mine, i'm sure he had to have heard my breath hitch, my heart pounding, then slowly he leaned in even farther and captured my lips with his. Fireworks exploded in my brain, it felt so right, I felt safe, cared for, god i almost felt loved, pretty close to it. He pulled back, keeping his forehead on mine. “I have a plan to get you and I out of here, a safe place for us to both hide away, no one will find us. What do you say John? Leave this hell with me and run away?”</p>
<p>“Um, are you really ready to drop your life for me? What about your sister? Am i really worth all of that?” i ask him, i have to be sure he means this, he knows what he is giving up for me. He gives me another quick kiss. “Octavia and i havent talked in years, you know this, I'm here with you all the time, i wouldnt rather be anywhere else. I want to be with you, and it's been driving me nuts I can't have you all to myself. That there are rules against us, I want to run away and start a life with you, because John Murphy, I love you.” he kisses me again and then pulls back resting his forehead back on mine awaiting a response.</p>
<p>“I love you Bellamy Blake, and I would go anywhere with you, especially if it meant out of this hell hole.” I said then I leaned forward pressing our lips back together, bringing my arms up to curl around his shoulders and thread into his hair. He wraps his arms around me, pressing us closer together, deepening the kiss, tongue slipping in my mouth to massage mine. We kiss until we can't breathe, both unready to be the one to break the kiss, finally lightheaded and unable to last any longer. I break the kiss, pulling back to rest my forehead against his. My eyes closed as I pant trying to regain my breath, him sounding just as desperate for breath. “Come on, I still have a surprise for you. You are the man of the hour after all, and I have plans to spoil you.” he said with a big grin, looking at him caused me to smile.</p>
<p>He grabbed my hand and brought me out of my closet to see that he redid my room a little, there was now a table and chairs for a fancy dinner for two, he led me over and pulled out the chair for me to sit, I ducked my head to try and hide my blush. He then sat himself, and motioned for me to uncover my plate, trying to hide a grin as he did. I shake my head at him and uncover my plate, to reveal a plate of all my favorite foods, as well as a necklace strategically placed so as to not get dirty. I pull the necklace out and look at it closely to see there is a locket, it looks like a regular dog tag with a hidden lock, I open it to see he placed a picture of the two of us on christmas. One of our rare touchy moments in private, he is kissing my cheek while I smile at the camera, similar to my picture with Finn. Yet i remember being much happier with Bellamy, my smile never forced, my thoughts never forcing me to be happy, i just am. Bellamy lets me be free, open, myself. I really do love him. I look up at him, to see he is watching me, smiling and blushing, I smile back. “It's beautiful Bell, I love it, almost as much as I love you.” I say leaning across the table to kiss him.</p>
<p>For my 20th birthday he had a even bigger surprise for me, we had been together almost a year now, still hiding it from everyone, i wish we didn't have to, i wish we could be open, “close your eyes baby” he said as he led me out o the closet, the only place i can be where he can act as if there is some element of surprise. I closed my eyes and he guided me to the middle of the room. He had me open my eyes, in front of me was all of our stuff in bags. I looked at him confused. “Bell?” I questioned. </p>
<p>“I did it baby, we are getting out of here tonight, I got us a place where no one will know us, we can start over, start fresh. I have a plan to get us out unnoticed then from there we are homefree.” he said smiling big and happy. “Bell? Oh my god are you serious right now?” i was starting to get excited, the idea of finally making it out. “I'm serious baby, I got us passports with new identities and everything. This is for real, we finally get to escape.” he showed me the passports, his said his new name was Aiden Foster, and mine was Kirk Foster. I looked up at him, he was blushing. “I was hoping you would be ok with us sharing a last name, that's kind of my other surprise.” he said as he dropped to his knee in front of me. “John, I have loved you since we first met 2 years ago, run away with me? Marry me? Be mine forever?” I surged forward almost knocking him over. “Yes you big dork, of course, i love you so much Bell. Or should i say Aiden?” i said with a laugh, he leaned up and kissed me. “I love you Kirk.” he laughed with me.</p>
<p>We escaped with no one the wiser, sitting together on the plane watching our previous life shrink into the distance. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, another surprise he said. He loved surprising me, said I didn't get enough surprises and happy things in my life. When we landed hours later I heard, we were in New Zealand. We got out and he got us a taxi to our new place. It was a gorgeous cottage in the middle of nowhere, it truly was made for us. “Welcome home Kirk Foster, ready to start our lives together? We can go to town tomorrow and officially get married and everything.” he looked so happy, it was infectious, i couldn't help but smile. “I never thought i would be here.” I said seriously, he came up behind me as I looked out the back sliding glass door to the big open yard in the back, it looked so peaceful, his arms slid around my middle hugging me tight as his chin rested on my right shoulder.</p>
<p>“I'm serious Bellamy, without you, I probably wouldn't have survived, I was in a dark place when you found me, you brought me out of the darkness with your light. I don't think i can ever thank you enough, i love you so much.” i turned my head so i could look him in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. “I love you so much John, you bring out the best in me, you make me want to be a better man, i cant imagine my life without you.” His lips recaptured mine, after a minute we became breathless and broke the kiss, turning our attention to the setting sun. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, planting little kisses along the way.</p>
<p>“So Mr Kirk Foster, shall we christen our new bed?” He gave me a little devilish grin. “Mr Aiden Foster, I like the way you think.” I giggled in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>